


Scrubs

by transmuting



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Residency AU, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmuting/pseuds/transmuting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul and Maka residency AU one-shots. Mostly a lot of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrubs

Soul was pretty sure this went against a thousand rules in some co-worker rule book that he hadn’t fully read through if he’d even picked it up at all. He knew there was this thing that employers had about two people who worked under them becoming involved romantically, but how was he supposed to concentrate when Maka looked so damn good in her scrubs? How was it even possible for someone to be that hot in them, even? She had to get them tailored to amplify her ass. He was convinced. There was no way she didn’t somehow get them redone so that her butt was perfectly hugged by those ugly turquoise colored pieces of crap that made everyone else look like they had no butt to speak of at all.  
  
When they’d become residents together at the same hospital, he’d vaguely recognized her from his gross anatomy class he’d taken in his first year of medical school. Vaguely being the key word as the majority of what Soul actually remembered from his first year of medical school was becoming a shut in who studied a lot, watched Netflix to avoid his failures, and lots and lots of tears. More tears than he’d actually known what to do with, even. Still - the blonde hair and bright green eyes had been hard to forget and he’d been disappointed when he hadn’t seen her in any of his other courses from then on.  
  
Getting to know her finally had just synched that this girl was about as amazing as girls came. They’d studied together, had long talks about various rare diseases, and the icing on the cake had been observing the actual medical possibility of a zombie apocalypse. She’d insisted there was no way and he’d argued that there were some heavy possibilities if you just looked at it from the right angle. That really should have been the sign that Maka Albarn was the girl of his dreams, but the Evans family had one hell of a stubborn streak when it came to admitting the obvious.  
  
Now, with his hips grinding against hers and their tongues battling for control of a kiss, there was really no denying it. He had meant to ask her over to study, but somehow that had turned into watching a movie, and something in him had snapped around the time she threw her legs over his lap. The same legs that drove him crazy day in and day out at work. He hadn’t really been sure when he’d pulled her onto his lap, or when she’d started straddling him instead, or even how his hand had ended up shoved under her bra and fondling her breast, but he really wasn’t going to object.  
  
As her hand found their way to his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and yanking down his zipper, Soul couldn’t help but finally break the kiss, letting his head fall back as he gave a gentle groan. Her hands moved quickly into his boxers, gripping him fully and he whimpered at her touch.  
  
“Dammit, why do you have to be so irresistible?” He muttered it almost grumpily, though with how his body quickly began to react to her sudden strokes spoke volumes about how much he really didn’t mind. “I’m not usually in to flat chested dorks.”  
  
“I can stop if you wanna keep up the insults,” she whispered near his ear, nipping at his jaw shortly after. “It’s probably hormone related or something. Just go with it.” Her free hand moved to grab his, quickly slipping it under the skirt she’d worn over for their study session (he was convinced she’d been planning this from the start, how was he supposed to resist her in a skirt like that?) and moved it between her thighs. He let out a much louder groan this time, the feeling of her arousal soaking through the cloth lighting a fire somewhere in the bottom of his stomach.  
  
His hand began to move in circles, teasing her through the fabric, and making her give a delightful hum against his skin as she kissed along his neck. They continued to tease each other in unison, strokes slowly falling into a matching pattern. His fingers soon slid under the elastic hem of her garment, finally feeling that heat against his skin, and making her let out the most delightful gasp. He made it his mission to make sure she mimicked that noise as much as possible, those circles starting around her center again. He felt her shiver in his arms, her strokes to his cock pausing as she got used to the sensation. He teased at her entrance now and then and she cursed under her breath, pressing down on his fingers to try and make him thrust them inside of her, but he pulled away before she could get what she needed.  
  
“You’re a prick,” she grumbled. There was an amused tone behind it, though, and he almost thought it sounded mischievous to a point. As he continued to tease her, her strokes had only barely resumed, much more sporadic now and sometimes with long pauses between each tug. He whimpered for more, but he had her far too distracted at this point, and he knew that teasing her was far more important than getting pleasure himself. It didn’t take too long to get her to finally hit a point where she gave a quiet, “Fuck it,” and shifted on top of him.  
  
She didn’t bother getting undressed. She didn’t bother even getting off of him to pull off just even one piece of clothing. All she could manage to do was slap his hand away, push her underwear to the side as much as possible with one hand, and line his aching hard on with her far too wet entrance. He gasped at the feeling, before letting out a cry of extreme pleasure as she lowered herself down on him in one quick and hard thrust.  
  
Maka didn’t take any time to adjust to the feeling. She immediately began to rock against him, a steady pace that became more heated and frantic with every movement. He did his best to meet her thrusts from his position on the couch, but mostly all he was able to find himself capable of doing was gripping roughly onto her waist and letting her move against him in the ways that felt best for her. She had mentioned once that she was usually quiet in bed, but he was finding out relatively quickly that she had been lying through her teeth. She gasped and moaned with every new feeling, her hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt as she whimpered for more. His name became a chant on her lips that gained more volume with every thrust she gave into and soon her cries for him were echoing off the walls of his tiny, one bedroom city apartment.  
  
“Oh, God, Soul - fuck - right there. Don’t move. Oh, Jesus, just like that!” She pushed down on him with such a fervor that Soul had to pull out every possible method he had to hold back his own orgasm. Thinking of basketball, run through the parts of the human body, symptoms of the most common illnesses to come into the emergency rooms, anything to try and just forget about the intense pleasure he was feeling and that heavy desire to let go. It wasn’t until she began to mutter repeatedly into his ear that she was close, that she was going to come at any second, than he finally let himself focus on the reality of the situation.  
  
Her body stiffened around him as she finally reached that plateau and he could feel the muscles begin to contract, almost sucking on him to keep him in place. He continued to give a few meager thrusts from beneath her, an arm wrapping tightly around her waist to hold her against him. It didn’t take much for him to follow after her with his own orgasm, spilling inside of her and making him give a sharp, final cry of her name.  
  
She collapsed against him, breathing heavily, forehead resting against his shoulder. He let out a small chuckle of delight, feeling his clothes sticking to the sweat that had started to form on his body at some point during their fucking. He did his best to catch his breath, heart rate slowly beginning to return to normal with every passing second.  
  
It didn’t take too long before his mind registered a very important point that neither of them had thought of; a condom.  
  
“Oh. Shit.” He groaned, glancing at his wallet on the side table that definitely had one lying in its folds. “Shit - I hope you’re on birth control. I hadn’t - I didn’t think to -”  
  
“It’s fine, Soul,” she grumbled, placing a hand over his mouth. “I’m not a moron. I would’ve grabbed it if I wasn’t. I trust you're clean, so don’t ruin the moment, okay?”  
  
His shoulders slumped back into a more relaxed position and he nodded. She gave his face a small slap. “Good boy.” She shifted on his lap a little, finally pulling him out of her and let out a small sigh as she felt a wetness drip down her thigh. “Guess I’m gonna need to use your shower.”  
  
“... Only if I get to join you.”  
  
She smirked, rolling her eyes, and went to pull him up off the couch with her. “Lead the way, Doctor Evans.”


End file.
